What About Now
by lexzieluver2010
Summary: Another Ross & Rachel story. This story takes place after a certain episode in season 10. By the first line of it, you'll be able to guess lol. The only storyline that is AU is the Ross/Rachel one. The rest of the storylines are the same. Please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

Since "It Won't Be Like This For Long" is almost over, I decided to go ahead and start my new story (not another oneshot, an actual story).

It's title is from the song What About Now by Daughtry and I posted the lyrics as well because it's a great song and fits R&R so well . Here they are:

**Shadows fill an empty heart  
As love is fading,  
From all the things that we are  
But are not saying.  
Can we see beyond the scars  
And make it to the dawn?**

Change the colors of the sky.  
And open up to  
The ways you made me feel alive,  
The ways I loved you.  
For all the things that never died,  
To make it through the night,  
Love will find you.

What about now?  
What about today?  
What if you're making me all that I was meant to be?  
What if our love never went away?  
What if it's lost behind words we could never find?  
Baby, before it's too late,  
What about now?

The sun is breaking in your eyes  
To start a new day.  
This broken heart can still survive  
With a touch of your grace.  
Shadows fade into the light.  
I am by your side,  
Where love will find you.

What about now?  
What about today?  
What if you're making me all that I was meant to be?  
What if our love, it never went away?  
What if it's lost behind words we could never find?  
Baby, before it's too late,  
What about now?

Now that we're here,  
Now that we've come this far,  
Just hold on.  
There is nothing to fear,  
For I am right beside you.  
For all my life,  
I am yours.

What about now?  
What about today?  
What if you're making me all that I was meant to be?  
What if our love never went away?  
What if it's lost behind words we could never find?

What about now?  
What about today?  
What if you're making me all that I was meant to be?  
What if our love never went away?  
What if it's lost behind words we could never find?  
Baby, before it's too late,  
Baby, before it's too late,  
Baby, before it's too late,  
What about now?

So the intro to this story is very short. Sorry, but it's important. This story takes place after a certain episode in season 10. By the first line of it, you'll be able to guess lol.

Anyway, the only storyline that is AU is the R&R one. The rest of the storylines are the same. Mon and Chan are still moving and adopting. But Rachel didn't get fired from Ralph Lauren so she didn't get the job offer in Paris.

It's a little confusing at first but things will be explained eventually. There will be some flashbacks too.

Sorry for any errors and enjoy

Disclaimer: I do not own Friends or Daughtry, only in my dreams.

FRIENDSFRIENDSFRIENDSFRIENDSFRIENDSFRIENDSFRIENDS

_It's never off the table.._

Boy was she right.

Rachel was sitting between Chandler and Joey on the couch. The t.v. was on and an episode of Days of Our Lives was playing. Usually Rachel was on the edge of her seat, impatiently waiting for what was going to happen next, but not today. No, today her thoughts were elsewhere. She mostly thought about those words she had said and that night. It had been over a month since and what a crazy month it had been.

A couple days after that night, Rachel had been offfered a job. Yes, she already had one at Ralph Lauren but this job had been with Gucci and she had taken it. She was in severe need of a new environment and knew, she really couldn't get much more from working at Ralph Lauren. So for the past few weeks, she had been trying her hardest at her new job to show what she was made of. It had been hectic but worth it.

And then..there was that night. That night she had said those words to him and what happened next. They hadn't really had a chance to talk, since they had both been busy with work, especially her, and only saw each other for a couple of minutes when they did. They really needed to talk soon.

"Rach!"

Rachel was stirred from her thoughts by Monica's shrill voice. She glanced around and saw that the t.v. was now off and Joey and Chandler were no longer beside her. She hadn't even noticed them get up.

"What?" She stared at Monica, who was sitting in front of her on the edge of the coffee table.

Monica stared back, with an odd expression printed on her face, "I called your name like three times. You weren't even watching t.v. What's going on?"

Out of the corner of her eye, Rachel saw Joey and Chandler walking back over to them. She couldn't tell her now. She really needed to talk to someone though. Tell someone about it! She felt like she was about to explode at any minute. But she wasn't ready for everyone to know. Not yet.

"Nothing," She said, her voice trimbling slightly," I'm just tired."

She gave her a look and Rachel knew she didn't believe her. She would just have to wait though. Shrugging, she turned her attention to the guys. Chandler bent to kiss Monica.

"We're going to get some coffee. You guys coming?" He asked and kissed her again.

"Um..yeah sure." Rachel started to stand before Monica spoke up.

"In a little bit. I just need to talk to Rachel."

Rachel's butt landed on the couch cushion again. The guys hesitated before finally nodding and walking towards the door.

As soon as the door slammed shut, Rachel looked around the room, trying to find a distraction. She thought she was ready to talk about this..but she wasn't sure anymore. It would just stir up so many questions. Questions she wasn't ready to deal with right now. Her eyes landed on the few moving boxes scattered around. "I can't believe you guys are moving."

Monica reached for her hand and held it tightly, "Rach?"

Rachel sighed before closing her eyes. This was it. There was no getting out of it. Her head hit the back of the couch, keeping her eyes closed, before she revealed her secret.

"I'm pregnant."


	2. Chapter 2

So this is the second chapter :) I thank everyone for the reviews! They mean alot.

I just want to say, so far I am really enjoying writing this story! I mean, I've enjoyed the others too, but I think I like this idea the best lol.

Hopefully some things will get cleared up in this chapter. And yes Rachel is the one who's pregnant. Anyway there is a flashback in this chapter and it's in italics.

Enjoy :)

Disclaimer: Nope, I sadly don't own 's pretty sad, huh?

FRIENDSFRIENDSFRIENDSFRIENDSFRIENDSFRIENDSFRIENDS

_"I'm pregnant."_

Rachel finally opened her eyes and looked up.

Monica just sat there, staring at her, not even blinking. After a couple of seconds, the corners of her mouth turned up. "I'm sorry..you're what??" She laughed, "I could've have sworn you said pregnant."

Rachel let out another sigh and sat up, "I did. I'm pregnant" She repeated.

"What!"

For such a tiny person, Monica was very, very loud. She quickly jumped over to the couch next to Rachel, "You're pregnant?!"

Rachel paused halfway through a nod, "Well I think I am," She corrected.

"You think?"

Rachel stared at her best friend since highschool and nodded, "I mean I took a test, but you know sometimes those things can be wrong.." She trailed off.

One of Monica's eyebrows raised as she asked, "How many did you take?"

Rachel cleared her throat nervously and moved her eyes to the floor instead of the curious face in front of her. "You know..three or four." She knew the odds of all of them being wrong were slim but...it was still hard for her to believe.

"Oh. My. God." Monica said slowly, leaning back against the couch.

Rachel counted down the seconds in her head untill the questions would begin.

_5..4..3..2.._

"When?! Who?! How!!?"

"It was about a month ago," She began," And I know you know how Monica!" Rachel let out a nervous laugh, hoping her friend wouldn't notice she hadn't answered one of the questions.

But of course, that was too much to hope for.

"Rachel? Who's the father?" Monica asked before her eyes widened. "Ross?"

Rachel's head whipped back up to look at her, "What makes you think it's Ross??"

A gasp escaped past Monica's lips and she jumped up, "It is Ross!!" She threw her hands into the air and laughed, "Of course! It's obvious! I mean, you haven't been dating anyone lately and I mean..it's you and Ross!" Rachel couldn't help but smile at those words. "So..why were you drinking this time?"

"We weren't drunk!" Rachel defended slightly offended.

Monica was silent for a minute, registering what she had said. "So..it wasn't just a drunken acident?" She smiled when Rachel shook her head, "So what does this mean?!"

"It means you're going to be an aunt again," Rachel said, "It means Emma's going to be a big sister." She smiled at the thought. "It means I'm gonna have another baby to love with all my heart."

Monica's smile grew as she sat down beside Rachel again and pulled her in for a hug. When they pulled back after a couple minutes, they both wiped tears that were making their way down their cheeks.

Still smiling, Rachel placed a hand on her belly. When she first found out, she wasn't sure how she felt. But now, looking back, she felt the same way with Emma, and look how that turned out. She had never loved anyone as much as she loved that angel. And now she would have another to love.

Monica placed a hand on Rachel's arm getting her attention again, "That's great sweetie," She started" but what does this mean for you and Ross?"

Rachel's smile disapeared as she honestly answered. "I..don't know."

_"It's never off the table"_

_Rachel couldn't believe she had just said that! Did she really say that out loud? To Ross? She could have slapped herself! She thought about turning and walking back to her room. She could hide out in there untill she knew he was gone. But for some reason her feet wouldn't move and she was glued to that spot. So, she just stared at the man in front of her as he stared right back. She almost exploded, telling him to say something, do something! Then he did._

_Ross smiled slightly before moving a bit closer and leaning against the bar beside her. "Never off the table, huh?"_

_Was she really having this conversation? With Ross of all people? Were they really standing in her kitchen talking about their sex? She laughed before saying, "C'mon Ross. I mean, it's us. We're 'Ross and Rachel'!" Oh wow! Someone needed to stop her! She metally told herself to shut up but the words wouldn't stop, "I mean, I don't think I've ever been with a guy after we dated, where I didn't compare him to you, you know, in bed." It was like she was drunk but she hadn't had one single drink all day!_

_Ross's face lit up. "Really?"_

_"Oh yeah." Rachel grinned up at him and placed a hand on his chest. She still couldn't believe she was doing this, after throwing herself at him the night before and being rejected. Sure she had just wanted sympathy sex then but..now..now she didn't need sympathy sex. Her father was doing better and she was back home now. She didn't know why she was doing this or for what reasons all she knew was that she couldn't stop herself._

_"And?"_

_Rachel felt his hand touch her hip. "And like I said when we were dating..'The best I have ever had'."_

_Ross grinned, proud of himself. He opened his mouth to say something but stopped. Their eyes met and what felt like forever, but was really just several seconds, passed, with her hand on his chest and his hand on her hip, staring and smiling at one another._

_She watched as Ross leaned forward a fraction of an inch before hesitating. She decided to help him out. "Are you going to kiss me?"_

_Ross laughed and shrugged, "Maybe." They shared one more smile._

_Then his lips were on hers. Her hands were now cupping his face and his had started to move up her back. Finally, they became tangled in her hair. It all felt so amazing. A moan escaped her lips as-_

"Rachel!"

Rachel shook her head, being pulled from her memory.

Monica laughed a little before saying, "You have got to stop zoning out!"

She smiled softly before standing. "C'mon Mon. The guys are waiting at the coffee house." Before she could take another step though, she felt Monica's fingers lightly wrap around her arm.

"Rach.." She paused, letting go of Rachel's arm. "When are you going to tell him?"

Rachel didn't really know how to answer that. She had done it before, she could do it again, right? She was still very nervous though. She gave Monica a reassuring smile and simply said, "Soon. I promise."


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for the reviews guys! I have to agree with what one of you said, stories hardly ever get reviews here and that's sad because there are some really great ones. So once again, thank you guys for reviewing. I really do apreciate it.

Here's chapter 3. Hope you enjoy it! I apologize for any spelling or grammar errors.

Disclaimer: Hmmm, I've doubled checked, and turns out, I still don't own Friends.

FRIENDSFRIENDSFRIENDSFRIENDSFRIENDSFRIENDSFRIENDS

Settling down in the big, comfy green chair, Rachel smiled and glanced around her. Only one member of the group was missing. That, of course, was the one person she really needed to talk to.

"Everything okay?" Pheobe asked from her spot on the couch. "Chandler said you and Monica had to talk."

Monica sat in between Pheobe and chandler on the orange couch and placed her hand lovingly on her husband's leg. "Nothing. Just girl talk."

"Hmm. I'm a girl." Pheobe commented back.

Before Rachel or Monica could make up any excuse, the door opened and in walked Ross.

_Rachel moaned as Ross's hands continued to travel through her hair. Slowly, she was being pushed backwards, while they were still kissing, and her back came in contact with a wall._

_She softly whined as Ross's lips left hers. That whine turned into another moan as she felt them reapear on her neck. She finally opened her eyes and noticed that they were leaning against her door, not a wall. _

_Ross's hands slid down her body coming to a rest at her hips. One remained there, while the other reached out and landed on the doorknob. He was just about to twist it when she finally realized something._

_"No."_

_His hand stopped and he pulled back to stare at her, "What?"_

_"No, I mean, we can't..not in there." She pointed behind her, "Emma's asleep in there, remember?"_

_"Oh." He nodded, finally remembering putting his daughter to sleep not too long ago. "Yeah, you're right." His hands fell from her hips to his sides and his eyes left her. _

_So, now what? The moment was over? Really? _

_Rachel sighed heavily before an idea popped in her head. "Actually," Her hand reached around and stroked the back of his neck, " I think I remember Joey saying he had a date tonight..and that he planned on it going very well..soo.." She trailed off, smiling at him again._

_Ross stared her, before shaking his head, "I'm not doing it in Joey's bed."_

_"What! No!" She laughed and her eyes wandered over to the right of them, landing on a certain piece of furniture._

_"The couch?"_

_"What? We've done it before!" Rachel laughed again and ran her hand slightly through his hair._

_He seemed to be thinking it over and kept his eyes on her. His face lit up once again._

_"I'll lock the door!"_

Ross made his way over to the gang, smiling and greeting everyone. His eyes found Rachel and their eyes locked for just a second before walking over to the small table to join Joey.

Rachel knew Monica's eyes were on her, she could feel them burning a hole in her. But she just ignored it and stared at the floor.

The group all fell into a somewhat awkward silence and only half the group knew why. Chandler ever so often would make a joke, trying to help. They would laugh a little but then it would fall back to the silence.

Rachel was fighting with herself. She had barely seen him in the past month, with the exception of passing Emma back and forth and even then they were both rushed. This was the first time both of them were free, just sitting letting the day slip by and she was wasting it! She had to tell him, but everytime she would tell herself that, she'd just keep her mouth shut and try to think of an excuse not to.

Finally, she made a decision. "Hey Ross?"

Five pairs of eyes turned to stare at her. Three of them just happy that the silence was broken, one pair was staring at her, knowing what she was about to do, and the other...the other made her smile. Those beautiful eyes. They gave her to courage to continue.

"You wanna go for a walk?"


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you guys so much for the amazing reviews! Some of them blew me away! When I started this story, I had no idea people would love it so much! So thank you!

Here's chapter 4. I hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I. Dont. Own. Friends. (except for my own friends in real life lol but they don't compare to these guys..hah just kidding)

FRIENDSFRIENDSFRIENDSFRIENDSFRIENDSFRIENDS

Walking through Central Park, Ross glanced over at his company. Rachel Green. Man, they could have a book published about their history. He had been in love with her for so long. Highschool seemed so far away now but, there were some days when he could still remember being that geeky inexperienced boy, watching the most beautiful thing he had ever seen ride off on another guy's motorcycle.

Then she had came runnning back into his life, literally. He was just getting out of a failed marriage and she was stopping herself from starting what would most likely become a failed marriage. Wasn't that a sign? Could there had been a more perfect time? But no, he had to be shy and just remain her friend for so long.

After, finally getting it together, he had the most amazing year of his life with this woman. Untill that day. What was supposed to be a celebration for the two turned into a nightmare. Ross hated to think about what he had done to her that night, but sometimes, he couldn't help it. She would never know how sorry he was.

He tried so hard to move on, even jumping into a marriage. God, what had he been thinking? He had known her for six weeks and thought they were ready for marriage? Really?!

Through the rest of the years, they had had their moments, even getting married in vegas, which ended in yet another falied marriage for him. They had maybe one or two encounters after that, one being making out on Monica's engagement night. Then the night Emma had been concieved. He would never ever regret that night, even if they didn't know what they had been doing. Who cared? Look what they got out of it. A beautiful child.

Then there was that night not too long ago. Thinking of that night made Ross glance over at Rachel again. He noticed she hadn't said anything since leaving the coffee house..and she even looked kind of pale.

"Rach? Are you okay?" He asked, concerned.

She turned to stare at him and slowly nodded. "Yeah.."

He was about to say something else, when she suddenly stopped.

"No..actually..I'm not." She sighed. "Ross, do you remember that night a month ago?"

_Ross tried to catch his breath as he reached up and pulled down the balnket that was hanging over the back of the couch, covering up their naked bodies. He felt Rachel's breathing finally slow, her body still ontop of his. It had been two years since he had done this. Two years since he had made love to this woman and oddly enough, it had been in this excact spot. They only difference was, they had been drunk that night and couldn't really enjoy it. Not like tonight._

_"Rach.." He whispered, running a hand down her bare back._

_He heard her yawn "Yeah?"_

_He felt her breath against his chest as she spoke and he smiled. "You know.." He paused and his hand on her back stilled as well. She had said it, so could he. She should know too. "You know you're the best I've ever had too?"_

_She smiled against his chest but didn't say anything. _

_Ross knew she was starting to fall asleep. He was wide awake though, trying to figure out what all this meant. They hadn't been drunk. They knew what they were doing and didn't stop. That meant something right? _

_Maybe they should talk about it. "Rach?" He was met with silence. He moved slighty to stare down at her and noticed she had fallen asleep. _

_Ross layed there for a while longer, just holding her and trying to take in every detail so he could always remember it. Her smell. The soft tickling of her hair on his chest. Their bodies moving in sync together as they breathed in and out._

_Reluctantly, Ross decided it was time to get up. They couldn't just lay out in her livingroom naked all night. Carefully and very slowly, he slipped out from under her, watching as she stirred slightly but didn't wake. He searched for his pants on the floor and pulled them on once he found them. _

_As quietly as he could, he walked over to her bedroom door and turned the knob. He gently pushed open the door before walking back over to the sleeping beauty on the couch. He picked her up and carried her into her bedroom._

_After laying her down in her bed and basically tucking her in, he stared down at the angel asleep in the crib nearby. Smiling, he finally tore his eyes from her and glanced back over at the bed. He saw a small movement and then heard a soft sigh._

_"Ross?"_

_He hurried to her side. "Shh." He bent and pressed his lips to hers once more. "We'll talk tomorrow, ok?" _

They never got to have that talk and now a month later, she was bringing it up.

He nodded, "Yeah, I remember that night pretty well." He shoved his hands in his pants pockets and stare down at her. "Why?"

She glanced around before finally noticing something. She grabbed his arm, and gently dragged him over to a nearby bench. "We said we were going to talk about it..and we never did."

Ross sat down next to her, his eyes never leaving her, "I know."

"Well I think we should," She ran a very shaky hand through her hair, messing it up in some places.

Ross fought the urge to reach out and play with some of the golden strands. "Yeah," He agreed.

"But before we do, I kind of have to tell you something," She paused and he gestured for her to continue. His heart skipped a beat as she took a deep breath. This was big, he could tell.

"I'm pregnant."


	5. Chapter 5

Wow. I completely forgot that I had posted this on this site too. Sorry! Big sorry! I have a couple more chapters already written I just forgot to post them here! Sorry once again!

Anyway I would just like to explain that while this story will be a lot of fluff, there will be some drama as well. I'm just not there yet.

I don't own Friends so with that said, here's chapter 5! Enjoy!

FRIENDSFRIENDSFRIENDSFRIENDSFRIENDSFRIENDSFRIENDS

Ross's heart almost stopped.

He couldn't have heard her right. Pregnant? Rachel was pregnant? Rachel Green, the one person he had loved the most? His ex-girlfriend and ex-wife, Rachel Green, was pregnant with his child...again?

He didn't know how he could even speak, but somehow his mouth open and the words tumbled out. "Wait..you're.."

"Pregnant," She finished for him.

"Pregnant.." He repeated, still trying to grasp what was going on. "I just...wow."

They both continued to stare ahead, as if they were afraid to look at the other. Ross replayed that night over and over in his head. He had no idea why he actually took her up on her "offer" then. Before, he had known she just wanted someone, someone to take away the pain. That may have been what she was doing that night but he was almost certain he had seen something in her eyes. Maybe love?

Ross shook his head, sending those thoughts flying. There was no way she was still in love with him. Ross was pretty sure she loved him but..in love with him? No. But..there was something there that night that had made him go for it. And now..she was having his baby..again.

Despite how shocked he was, the corners of his mouth perked up a little. He turned to look at her, prepared to say something, but he stopped as soon as he took one look at her.

Rachel was still staring straight ahead but now there were small tears sliding down her cheeks. He watched as her bottom lip trimbled and she took a deep breath. Before he could even think about it, his arms circled around her and held her body close.

She burried her face in his shoulder as a few more tears fell from her eyes. Ross slowly slid a hand up and down her back and layed his head against hers. They stayed in this position for at least ten minutes. Ross ignored the people who strolled by and stared, wondering. Rachel was all he cared about right then.

Finally, he felt Rachel pull slightly back and he released his hold on her. She gave him a weak smile and jokingly said, "Wow, you're handling this a lot better this time."

Ross laughed thinking about the day he found out about Emma. He had never been more shocked or confused in his life..well untill now. He smiled and reached for her hand. Entwining their fingers, he wiped away a few stray tears with his other hand, "Well, we've gone through this before, we can do it again.," He said confidently. He believed they could, he really did, but he still wasn't sure where they stood.

Rachel nodded and squeased his hand. "I just..I'm still shocked, you know? I mean, I'm still scared and I'm still so confused but," She paused and looked him straight in the eyes. Ross's heart melted at the sight of her smile. "I realized..there's going to be another baby."

He grinned at the thought and how happy she was.

"Sure another baby means another mouth to feed and more diapers. And I've tried not to think about the fact that Emma isn't even two yet," She sighed and shook her head before continuing," But another baby means more to love."

"It does," He agreed, sending her another smile. They fell into a comfortable silence, their hands still connected. Ross's thoughts were all about this new baby. Would it be a boy or another girl? If it was another girl, Ross had no doubt she would be just as beautiful and breathtaking as Emma. Then something hit him, "Wow. Emma's going to be a big sister."

Rachel laughed, "I know it seems so weird doesn't it?"

Ross had to agree. His baby girl was going to be a big sister in about eight months. His mind filled with memories of Emma when she was first born. He remembered getting up at all hours of the night, feeding her, hearing her laugh for the first time, her first words. He couldn't fight the smile that apeared when he realized he would get to experience all those things again with Rachel. His smile fell a bit. He hoped he would with her.

"So what are we going to do?" He heard her ask.

He gave her an encouraging smile and replied, "We're going to have another baby."

She smiled, "I know." She layed her head on his shoulder, "but what about us?"

Ross didn't know how to answer that. He really didn't. How could he? They had been on again and off again so many times. So many things had happened between them, he was never sure what was coming next. He did know one thing though. He wanted to try.

"I think we should just take it one day at a time," He started as his free arm wrapped around her," Just see where it goes. I mean.." He tried not to but began to get a little nervous. "I know I want to try." He felt his heart beat slow as he waited for her to respond.

"I'd like that," She whispered, placing a hand on his leg.

He smiled and remained sitting on that park bench, watching the many couples walk by. They all looked so in love. One couple shot them a huge smile as they walked past, as if to say "Isn't love grand?" Ross couldn't help but think that one day, that could be them.


	6. Chapter 6

Here is chapter 6. Please enjoy and remember to review.

By the way, I don't know if you already know this....but I _don't_ own FREINDS.

FRIENDSFRIENDSFRIENDSFRIENDSFRIENDSFRIENDSFRIENDSFRIENDS

Now a days, whenever Rachel walked into this apartment, she couldn't help but feel crushed. Each time she walked through that door, she would have to fight to hold back the tears threating to fall. She just couldn't believe this was happening. They were really moving. She was happy for them, she was, it was still so heartbreaking though.

The ten years she had been in the city, she had been able to walk through this door whenever she needed anything: a comforting smile, a shoulder to cry on, and even food. This had been her home for almost six years and even after she moved out it still felt somewhat like home to her. And now was it about to be taken away from her, along with the people in it. Sure they were still going to see each other, but it would never be the same again.

Making her way into the livingroom, Rachel tried to keep her eyes from focusing on the moving boxes all around and the empty spots where things had already been packed away, and instead focused on the people sitting around. The people she loved the most, all looking curious and confused. Well all except for one. Monica.

After talking with Ross the day before and telling him, Rachel felt better. Not completely better, but better. She was still confused, mostly about them and what was going to happen, but she knew he was right. They should just take it day by day and see what happens instead of rushing into something again. It really did calm her nerves though that he took it so well this time. Ross was an amazing father to both Ben and Emma and she had no doubt that nothing would change that this time. With that last thought, she had fallen asleep last night and dreamed of their growing family.

"Rachel!" Joey practically screamed, throwing his hands in the air, "It's about time!"

"Yeah," Pheobe agreed, sitting on the edge of her seat in the chair. "What did you need to talk to us about?"

Rachel's eyes found Monica's and saw that her friend was smiling. Chandler sat next to her on the couch, confused, along with an equally confused and very anxious Joey on her other side.

"Well," Rachel started,"I was planning on telling you guys with Ross here but he had to work this morning so.."

"Oh my God!" Pheobe interupted, standing up, "Are you guys getting back together?!"

"What?" Rachel shook her head, "No!" She paused thinking about the conversation from the day before." Well...not right now.."

"What!!"

This time it was Monica who stood, shocked. Joey and Chandler both were shocked and staring at her with wide eyes.

"You're getting back together?" The two guys questioned together.

Rachel sighed and sat down on the coffee table, "Guys. I really have no idea. We both have no idea."

Monica sat down next to her and grabbed her hand, "So..I mean, how'd the talk go?"

Chandler scoffed and said, "You know what she's telling us?"

Rachel heard Joey gasp. Man how could she forget how dramatic this group was. "Guys, can I just tell you what I came here to tell you?" After hearing them all agree and finally settle down some, Rachel spoke again, "Well..I'm pregnant."

"Again?"

Everyone turned to stare at their blonde friend. She shrugged and continued, "What? You can't say you're not shocked!"

Chandler leaned forward, finally asking, "Who's the father? Ross?"

At her nod, Joey leapt from the couch, a silly grin plastered on his face, "This is great!"

Rachel smiled at him, "You think so?"

"Of course!" He was still grinning and leaned down to wrap his arms around her in a tight hug, "You and Ross having another baby!!"

She laughed as he pulled back, "I'm so glad you're happy Joe." She turned to look at the other guys and raised an eyebrow.

Chandler shook his head, "When?"

Rachel smiled thinking about that night again, "About a month ago. After we came back from Long Island, I don't know, it just kinda happened."

"I still can't believe this!" Joey exclaimed, "First we get Monica and Chandler's baby in a couple weeks and now another new baby!" He placed his hands on his hips and smiled all around, "And you and Ross!"

"Woah." Rachel held up her hands, "Don't jump to any conclusions. We just said we were going to take it day by day. There's still a chance that nothing could happen."

Monica smiled at her, "But you said you were going to try, right?"

The corners of her mouth tugged upwards and she smiled, "Yeah. We did."

Everyone sat there, thinking about what had just ben revealed to them. Rachel was glad everyone knew now. It really was a huge weight lifted off her shoulders.

"So," Pheobe's voice broke the silence, "Can we expect anymore 'eye contact'?"

Rachel laughed and reached over to hug one of her best friends. As they were hugging, she heard Joey laugh and soon he had run over to wrap them both in a hug. Next thing she knew, Chandler and Monica had joined them. Rachel's face lit up in a smile. All they needed now was Ross. Thinking about Ross made her once again think about their new addition and wonder what was waiting for them down the road.


	7. Chapter 7

Here's chapter 7! Yay! lol. Anyway, I don't own Friends....only in my dreams!

I hope you enjoy!

---

"Joey, no!"

Rachel groaned and yanked open the fridge. She grabbed a bottle of water and turned back around to face her persistent friend.

He grinned from ear to ear, "C'mon Rach! Please! Just a few details?"

Rachel shook her head for what seemed like the 100th time that hour and once again told him no. Ever since she had told everyone earlier that day, Joey would not let it go.

"But Rach!" He pleaded again, "We didn't get any details last time!"

Rachel looked at him and pointed out, laughing, "We had a video tape, remember? We didn't need details."

Joey grinned once again. "Any videotapes this time?" He asked, winking at her.

"No!" Rachel looked at Chandler who was sitting on the couch watching the two of them, for help.

Chandler held up a finger and finally spoke, "He is kinda right though. This is all a mystery. You won't tell us anything. Just that it happened and when. But.." He trailed off smiling at her.

Rachel threw her hands up in the air and groaned again, "No! Not you too!" She sighed and glared at both of them, "Fine you want to know something? We did it on that couch!" She yelled, pointing at Chandler.

As if he had been burned, Chandler flung himself off the couch, making some kind of odd noise only Chandler could make. He came to a stop next to Joey and made a face at Rachel, glancing back and forth between her and the couch. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, finally calming down.

Rachel laughed, "Geez, drama queen." She looked at Joey again and found him still grinnning, "What?"

He pointed a finger at the yellow couch, "Man! What is it with you two and that couch?!"

Rachel was about to say something when she heard the door open behind her. Turning, she smiled at who had just entered. Her hand automatically flew to her belly and stayed there for a couple of seconds.

Ross locked gazes with her and smiled. "Hey you."

"Hey," She whispered back.

Ross finally noticed the other two in the room and greeted them as well, "Hey guys."

Chandler nodded and Joey made his way over to Ross and slapped him on the back, a proud smile planted on his face. "Hey man!"

Before Joey could say anything else, Chandler jumped in, "Hey man, Rachel told us all today. Congratulations." He patted Ross on the back and smiled.

Ross's face lit up, "Thanks." His eyes found Rachel's again and they found themselves lost in another one of their famous stares, both obviously thinking about their new baby.

Chandler noticed. "Hey Joe. How about some coffee?"

Joey, of course not catching on, shook his head, "Nah I'm okay."

Chandler sighed and grabbed Joey by the arm, pulling him out of the apartment.

Once the door slammed, Rachel heard Ross laugh nervously. She didn't blame him for being nervous. They were about to fall into an uncomfortable silence when Rachel remembered something. "Oh! Hey, I just remembered. I called and made an apoitment for tomorrow afternoon."

"You did?" Ross asked, interested.

Rachel nodded, "Yeah at one."

"That's during my lunch. Good. I'll be able to make it." Ross smiled

Rachel was relieved that he could make it. Honestly she could do this without him, but she didn't want to. She knew he was relieved too. She could see it written on his face.

After making some small talk and offering him a drink, they both ended up sitting peacefully together, wathing t.v. Well, somewhat peacefully. Rachel noticed out of the corner of her eye, during the movie, Ross kept glancing over at her. He seemed even more nervous now and his leg bounced up and down. When he wasn't looking at her, he seemed zoned out and not into the movie. Finally during a commercial, Rachel decided to see what was up.

"Ross," She asked, getting his attention, "What's up?"

He raised an eyebrow and chuckled, "What do you mean?"

She shrugged, "You just seem like somthing's bothering you is all."

He was quiet for a few minutes and Rachel wasn't sure if he was even going to answer her question. Just as she was about to turn her attention back to the t.v., he spoke up.

"Well..there is something, "He voice shook somewhat and he wouldn't look at her. "It's nothing big but.."

Rachel leaned forward and took one of his hands in hers. It was a little sweaty, which meant he was getting more nervous. "Ross, what? You know you can tell me."

"Well actually, I wanted to ask you something." He finally looked at her again but it didn't take long before his eyes stared at his feet again.

"Ask away," She said, giving his hand a small squease.

He looked up at her and this time held her gaze. "Ok," He said, "I know that we talked yesterday and decided to take this...thing, whatever it is between us, slow..day by day..but, "He took a deep breath and let it out slowly, glancing around the room again, "I was just wondering if, tomorrow night, you might want to...I don't know..do something. You know, like go to a movie or something." He rambled, his voice shakiing some.

Rachel's lips began to form a smile, "Are you asking me on a date?"

He shrugged before replying, "It doesn't have to be a date just.."

She cut him off with a giggle, "You're so nervous! All because you're asking me out on a date?"

He glared at her, "Well, I haven't done it in a long time."

"I'm sorry," She apologized, a full smile now glowing on her face, "That would be nice. Pick me up at seven?"

Ross smiled shyly at her and agreed. They both turned back to the t.v. as the movie played across the screen again. Rachel smiled at the fact that their hands were still together.

Soon the movie had ended and Rachel found herself yawning. When Ross asked if she was tired, She glanced at her watch. It was just 7 O'clock and she was was already ready to lay down. It had been a long couple of days. Wait..

"Shoot!" Rachel glanced at her watch again and frowned. "I'm supposed to go pick up Emma from my mom's in like ten minutes." She stood, ready to race out the door.

"Hey wait," Ross stood as well, "I'll go get her. You just stay here and rest."

Rachel gave him an unsure look, "You sure?"

"Rach, it's no problem." He gave her one last smile and gently kissed her on the forehead before leaving the apartment.

Rachel wore a goofy smile as she sat back down and closed her eyes. They had a date. "Ross and Rachel" were going on a date. Again.


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry this one is so short, but the next one is longer. This is chapter 8 and now you are only two chapters away from being caught up to what I posted on the other site.

Ok so I think Rachel's Dr's name was Dr. Long. I could be mistaken but that's what I used here.

And as you know, with Friends, the one thing they always had confused was dates, mostly birthdays, well any t.v. show does, so they never really said when Emma's birthday was but I'm going to say she was born June 3rd, 2002. And it's April 2004 that I'm writing right now, just to clear that up.

So, please enjoy :)

R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R

Ross's hand turned the small knob and pushed the door open. His eyes scanned the waiting room. He found her sitting in a chair near the back by herself. As he made his way to her, he looked at the other women in the room. He passed by one young girl who looked scared out of her mind and like she didn't want to be there. Then he passed another woman who wore a smile that seemed like it was too big for her own face. Ross smiled as she placed a hand on her swollen belly. He could guess she was close to nine months.

Finally, He reached her and sat down next to her. He flashed her a smile and said, "Sorry. I'm a little late. A student had some questions."

She shook her head, "It's fine. It's been pretty busy today anyway so they haven't gotten to me yet." She sighed. "Should be anytime though."

Ross was relieved that he hadn't missed anything, "Emma with Molly?" Rachel nodded and Ross noticed that one of her hands was now laying across her flat belly. They sat in silence, as Rachel slowly rubbed her hand across her belly and Ross watched, smiling. He nudged her gently, "Hey?"

"Hmm?" Rachel turned to look at him.

He continued to smile and asked, "What do you want it to be? A boy or a girl?"

She grinned and was about to speak when a young nurse walked into the room. "Ms. Green?" She called, glancing around.

R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R

After Rachel was situated and the nurse had given him the "ok", Ross entered the exam room. Rachel smiled at him from her spot. He immediatly went to stand by her head, remembering the last time. They both fell into another comfortable silence and waited for the doctor. After a couple minutes, Ross remembered his question from before.

"Rach, you never answered me."

"What?" She titlted her head slightly to stare at him.

"Boy or girl?"

She laughed and shook her had, "Oh I don't care Ross. As long as it's healthy."

He laughed as well, "Well I know that. So do I." He paused and gave her loving smile, "But if you had to pick.."

Ross observed Rachel as she thought about what he just asked. She stared straight ahead and even bit her bottom lip a bit.

"If I had to pick," She started, "I guess a boy." She looked at him again, "You know since I already have Emma." Ross nodded and smiled again. "But." Her forehead scrunched up as she thought about it some more. "I've loved treating Emma like a princess! All the dressing up and just..I love little girls." She shrugged, "I don't know, Ross! It's too hard" Her head hit the back of the table and she closed her eyes.

Ross chuckled and reached for her hand, giving it a small squease. "I know." He agreed and kept her hand in his. "I know."

Before too long, the door opened again and Dr. Long appeared. She smiled softly and greeted each of them, "Hello Mr. Geller. Ms. Green. How's little Emma?"

Rachel grinned thinking about her daughter, "She doing great. Will be two in less than two more months."

"They grow up so fast." The doctor glanced at both of them before saying cautiously, "I have to say. I didn't expect to see you two back here so soon."

Ross shrugged and smiled, "Yeah. Well.." He trailed off not really sure what to say. Really, how could you explain there situation?

just smiled and gently patted Rachel on her shoulder before asking, "Ready to see your baby?"


	9. Chapter 9

I want to say thank you to all my readers and thank you for commenting! It means a lot to me to know that you all love this as much as I do

Here's chapter 9! Enjoy!

R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R

Just an hour later, Rachel was still sitting at the counter, the sonogram in her hands, thinking. A faint smile was placed on her beautiful face. She still couldn't believe she was having _another_ baby. Her smile grew as she thought about her first child. Emma would be two in a couple months and soon they would be dealing with the 'terrible twos'. Now they were adding another baby to that. It would be hectic and hard, but, she had faith that with Ross she could do it.

Ross.

The smile grew a bit more. She also had trouble believing they were going on a date in a few hours. Her and Ross were dating again. Well...sorta. They really weren't sure what was going to happen.

Whatever happens, happens.

Rachel nodded as she stood and walked over to the fridge again. Placing the sonogram under a magnet on the fridge, she stood back and stared at the picture once more before walking back to her seat.

She had just sat down when the door opened. She smiled as Monica and Pheobe strolled in.

"Hey." They both greeted her.

"Hey guys," Rachel replied still smiling from before.

Monica took a seat next to her and after a couple seconds, jumped back up. "Didn't you have an appointment today?" When Rachel nodded, Monica smiled, "Well??"

"Well, everythings good." Rachel paused pointing to the fridge, "Theres a picture."

Monica raced to the fridge and was soon holding the sonogram and smiling like a giddy child. "Awe!"

Pheobe took Monica's abandoned seat and smiled as Monica showed her the sonogram. "That's great that everything's okay." Rachel and Monica both agreed. "So, Rach, Monica and I were thinking about going to a movie tonight, wanna come?"

Rachel smiled again, "Sorry guys, I have a date." Both of her friends stared at her, their eyebrows arched. "It's with Ross actually."

"What!" Monica ran to stand infront of her. "You and Ross?!"

Rachel just nodded and stood, "Actually I should start to get ready. You know how long it usually takes me, " Rachel gave them one last smile before walking away from them into her room, leaving them in shock.

Both Monica and Pheobe stared at Rachel's door, "Oh my god." They both whispered but there were full blown smiles plastered on both their faces.

R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R

Clicking the phone off, Ross leaned back against the couch and closed his eyes. He had just gotten off the phone with Ben. Apparently, Ben's class was doing a school play in a month and Ben had called to tell his father all about it and his part. Not the biggest part in the play, but not the smallest either. Ben was pretty excited. When Ben asked if he could make it, Ross told him he wouldn't miss it for the world. He tried to make it to whatever he could for Ben. Sometimes work would get in the way though. Ben would assure him it didn't hurt him, but it broke Ross's heart everytime he had to miss something.

Thinking about Ben lead Ross to thinking about Emma. He loved those two kids more than anything. He loved both of their smiles, both of their eyes, both of their personalities. He really lucked out to have such amazing kids. And now he was getting another one.

The small smile that had been on his face grew. He was having another baby with Rachel. Hell, he was going out on a date tonight with Rachel. He didn't think it would be possible for his smile to grow anymore.

His thoughts were interuppted as the door flew open and his two best friends appeared.

"Hey," Ross greeted as he layed the phone on the coffee table and smiled.

"Hey man," Chandler took a seat next to him on the couch.

"Hey. Hey Joey." Ross said as Joey walked right past the other two and headed for the kitchen. Ross just shook his head as, a couple minutes later, Joey returned with a beer in one hand and a bag of chips.

"What's up?" Joey managed to ask while shoving chips in his mouth.

"Joey," Chandler started, "What have I told you about talking with your mouth full?"

Joey stopped chewing and stared at Chandler. His eyes then found the floor as he swallowed and replied, "Not to do it."

Chandler nodded and turned back to Ross, "So, We were wondering what you were doing tonight. We thought, you know, we could maybe have a guys night?"

Ross had to raise his eyebrows at 'guy's night'.

Chandler sighed, "Or we could just get some coffee..?"

Joey nodded, 'Sounds good to me!" He smiled at Chandler as he put more chips in his mouth and chewed, wanting Chandler to be proud of him.

Chandler just gave him a thumbs up before turning back to Ross again, "So? Want to, man?"

"Well," Ross hesitated. He wasn't sure if they, as in him and Rachel, were telling people yet. What the hell? "Actually, I have a date tonight."

"Woohoo! Go Ross!!" Joey cheered before chugging some of his beer.

Chandler smiled and asked, "Really? Who with?"

"Rachel."

"What?!" Joey had stood suddenly, spilling his beer.

Ross groaned and started to get up. He needed to clean that up. But Chandler stopped him.

"Rachel? You and Rachel are going on a date?"

Ross nodded, "Yes. Well...I guess it's a date. We're going to a movie and dinner..but...I'm not exactly sure what we're calling it."

"This is great!" Joey grinned like a kid in a candyshop.

Chandler nodded, "Yes cause that's what I do. Knock a girl up, then take her on a date." He sarcastically mumbled.

Ross shook his head and headed for the kitchen, "If you'll excuse me, I have to clean up someone's " He glared directly at Joey, "mess." Walking into the kitchen, he saw out of the corner of his eyes, his two best friends high-fiving.


	10. Chapter 10

Thanks for the reviews, guys! By the way, I hate to break some hearts, I really do, but sadly Rachel's not having twins. I'm not 100 percent sure what's gender the baby is yet. We'll see. I hope that you continue to read though.

So after saying that I do not own FRIENDS, here's chapter 10!

R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R

"Thank you, Ross. That was delicious." Rachel said as they stood in line to get tickets to the movie. Dinner had been nice. Ross hadn't let her pay at all though. When she tried he just shrugged and nervously pointed out that during a date it was a mans job to pay. She noticed he glanced at her, most likely wondering if she was going to correct him. She didn't and he let out the breath he had been holding. To Rachel, this was a date, and she was giddy that he looked at it that way as well.

"Your very welcome," Ross replied as he stepped up to pay for the tickets.

Rachel stood back as he requested the tickets and smiled. It was still a little hard to believe that they were here, doing this again. Dating. She had spent awhile trying to figure out what to wear finally deciding on a simple white top with her nicest pair of jeans and her favorite boots. Casual yet still good enough for a date. She didn't know why she worried so much. She knew Ross would love her no matter what she chose to wear but..she still managed to stand infront of her closet for nearly 30 minutes.

She looked up and noticed Ross walking back towards her holding the tickets.

"Ready?" He asked, bodly holding out his hand.

Rachel nodded, taking his hand, and felt the butterflys in her stomach start to flutter once again.

R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R

Shaking his head as his wife stood on her tiptoe to stare over the people in front of her, Chandler sighed. He still couldn't believe they were doing this. "Mon, is this really necessary?"

Monica quickly whipped around to glare at him, "God, Chandler, how many times are you going to ask that? Yes!"

Chandler through his hands in the air, "But we're spying on them!"

Pheobe jumped in, "Actually, we told Rachel we were coming to see a movie tonight, so really, we have an excuse." She paused, "So it's you guys that are actually spying." She finished pointing at Joey and Chandler.

Joey shook his head, "No! You two," He frantically pointed back and forth between the two women,"tricked us into this!"

"Shhh!" Monica hushed before glancing around the people in front of her trying to find Ross and Rachel, "We don't want them to hear us."

"I thought we weren't spying" Chandler mimicked earning another glare.

"Finally!" Both Monica and Pheobe exclaimed when the line moved forward.

Chandler shook his head again, "This is wrong."

Monica whirled around again, "Chandler, it's Ross and Rachel. They haven't been on a date in forever." She sighed and then continued softly, "I just don't want them to screw it up again."

Chandler nodded, wrapping his arms around his wife.

"Look!" Joey pointed, jumping up and down slightly, "There they go!"

All four watched as Ross and Rachel walked into the theater, hands entwined.

Chandler smiled as he heard an "awe" escape from the womens mouths but then sighed when he heard Joey join in.

R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R

Ross couldn't wipe the grin off his face if he tried. It had been years since he had been on a date with Rachel Green and to be honest, he never tought he'd have another chance. But here he was, sitting in a crowded movie theater, her hand in his, their knees ever so often bumping against each other. He almost chuckled as he realized this was how highschoolers acted on dates. Well, at least how he would have if he had went on any dates in highschool.

He found himself glancing over at Rachel for what had to be the hundredth time during the movie. He couldn't help it though. It was Rachel.

She must have felt his stare because she soon whispered, "Aren't you supposed to be watching the movie?" She turned to face him, a smile tugging at her lips.

"Sorry," He whispered back. He wasn't sure if he should stop there but..he didn't care, "I can't help it though. You're beautiful."

He watched as Rachel's smile grew and her eyes lit up. Her hand squeased his and her thumb lazily stroked his palm. With one last smile, Ross turned his attention back to the movie. He knew she was still looking at him. It was her turn to stare now.

R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R

"Can you see them?"

Joey, without thinking, stood up to look, causing the people behind him to get angry. Quickly, Chandler jerked his friend back down to his seat.

"Well?" Pheobe asked.

" A few rows ahead. "Joey pointed before reaching for a handful of popcorn that he had begged for when entering the theater.

Monica leaned forward slighty, "Aha! I see them" She whispered.

"What's going on?" Chandler questioned, leaning as well.

"Well..." She paused and leaned forward a bit more, "They're just kinda staring at each other right now. Ross is saying something but I can't tell what."

"Will you guys be quiet please? I'm trying to watch the movie!"

The rest of the gang turned to stare at Joey.

"What?" He asked, popcorn flying from his mouth and hitting Chandler.

Making a face, Chandler swiped a hand down his face, "Thanks Joe." He mumbled.

R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R

Laughing, Ross followed behind Rachel as they made their way up the stairs. The night had gone way better than expected. He expected both of them to be a nervous wreck and sure there were a few awkward moments but..all in all..a great date.

When they reached her door, Rachel faced Ross and smiled for the 1000th time in the past couple hours. "Ross.." She began" Tonight was wonderful. I had a lot of fun."

Ross grinned. "Me too," He agreed.

"Thank you." Without hesitation, Rachel's arms circled around his body.

Ross hugged her back, tightly, loving the feeling of holding her. He felt Rachel's hand glide across his back and then rest on his shoulder. She pulled back and Ross's heart swelled at the sight of her bright smile.

His smile disapeared slightly, though as he noticed the look in her eyes. They had agreed to take this slowly and from the way she was staring at him, Ross could tell she wasn't thinking about that. But he couldn't. He didn't want to take any chance at screwing this up. As much as he didn't want to, he had to walk away.

He planted a kiss to her forehead before slipping out of her grasp. He saw her expression change at once and knew she was disapointed. She had to understand though. He wanted it just as much as she did but..he wanted another chance more.

"I'll talk to you in the morning." He gave her another smile, "Goodnight Rach."

"Night," She whispered before disapearing into her apartment. He caught sight of the frown on her face before the door closed.

Sighing, Ross made his way back down the stares, praying that she would understand.


	11. Chapter 11

Thanks for the reviews! I don't own friends and here's chapter 11!

It's kinda short and so is the one after it, but I promise you chapter 13 will make up for that ;D

R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R

"So how was the date last night?"

Rachel's head snapped up to stare at the woman next to her. She hadn't even heard anyone sit down. Her mind had been elsewhere thinking about just what her friend was wanting details about. Shifting on the big orange couch, Rachel faced Monica and forced a smile, "It was good."

"But..."

Damn. Rachel knew she was overeacting. She knew Ross was being just his nice self but she couldn't lie. She was a bit disapointed when he turned down her invitation. She had never verbally asked him to come inside, but she knew he saw the question in her eyes. She was disapointed then, but now she felt foolish and embarrassed.

"It's just.." She hesitated before looking at Monica again. She urged Rachel on, "Well..I'm overeacting but...he didn't even kiss me goodnight."

Monica frowned, "Really? I thought the date was going really great."

"Well it was-" Rachel paused. How did Monica know that? She hadn't talked to her since the afternoon before. "Wait. How did you know that? How do you know it wasn't a complete disaster?"

Monica quickly looked away and Rachel noticed the nervous laughter that escaped past her lips instantly. "Well. It's you and Ross. I mean..Isn't it alway's great?"

Rachel eyed her suspiciously. "I don't believe you."

Throwing her hands in the air, Monica sighed loudly, "Fine. We were spying on you!"

Rachel's right hand flew up to cover her mouth after a gasp flew out. "What?"

"Well, we just wanted to make sure everything went well!" Her friend exclaimed, frantically.

"And what? You were going to intercept if it wasn't?" Rachel shook her head, still a little shocked. She knew that really she should expect nothing less of her friends though. They were sneaky. But usually all the crazy shenanigans they did were out of love.

Anxious to change the subject, Monica asked, "So he didn't kiss you goodnight?"

Closing her eyes, Rachel layed her head back against the cushion behind her, "No. I know that we've been through a lot and that we have even more crazyness on the way, with us having another baby but..I kinda wanted him to stay last night. He knew that but..he walked away." Rachel paused and opened her eyes, "Which is probably for the best. We had agreed to take it slow and that's really what we need but...for some reason..I guess I was caught up in the moment." Sighing, Rachel slowly ran a hand through her honey colored hair. "And now, after thinking about it, I just feel embarrassed."

Monica opened her mouth to speak but was cut short when they noticed who had just walked in the coffeehouse.

R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R

"Hey guys."

Ross's eyes found Rachel's but as soon as they met, she glanced away again. He ignored the old familiar pain and sat down, with Monica in between the two.

The awkwardness that now surrounded the trio was bothering. He desperatley glanced at his sister. She just gave him a small smile and then averted her eyes. Ross released a sigh. Rachel had barely looked at him since he walked in and he was sure it was because of how things had ended last night. Great. He was a gentleman and was given the cold shoulder because of it. Just great. As he stood, ready to escape from the silence, he couldn't stop the thought that occupied his mind. Could they ever get this right?

His heart sank at the thought and his legs now felt unstable, almost like they were now made of liquid.

"Leaving already?"

The look his sister sent him was one of worry. He was about to answer when she spoke again.

"Why don't you stay?"

He could hear the pleading tone of her voice. It was almost like she needed him to stay. His eyes once again went to Rachel. He was suprised to find that she was watching him. He was also suprised when he noticed the hint of a blush formed on her cheeks.

"Actually, I should go," Rachel said while standing. "I need to go pick up Emma."

Ross nodded before asking, "Do you mind if I come by and see her tonight?" His heart lifted when she agreed. Tonight, he thought, they would talk.

After adjusting her purse on her shoulder, she gave him one last glance and then was out the door.


	12. Chapter 12

Sorry it's taken awhile to update. I haven't been on the computer all week. I'm doing a two week medical program and it is so amazing! I get to see so much and learn a lot, talk to doctors, med students and see a bunch of procedures. It's great. Anyway, it's the weekend so I've finally got a break from it.

Here's chapter 12. It's short, but I promise, I'll make up for it in chapter 13, which I will try to post tomorrow, and then you will be all caught up with the other site! yay.

So, I don't own friends, but I do own every season on dvd, which is good lol.

R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R

"Mommy!"

Rachel's heart swelled at the sound of her daughter's voice. At almost two, her vocabulary was getting better. She still couldn't say many words but Rachel could tell with each small word, that Emma tried her hardest. And each time, Rachel's face lit up with pride.

"What, Em?" Rachel asked reaching out for her little girl.

Emma gladly climbed into her mother's lap and laughed. 'The Laugh of an Angel' as Ross called it.

Ross.

He should be here any minute and she still wasn't ready for it. She had done embarrasing stuff around him before but this...she couldn't help but still be embarrassed.

Her thoughts were interupted as the door to the apartment opened and the man who had occupied her thoughts for the day appeared.

"Daddy!" Emma squealed, climbing down from her mother's lap as quick as she could.

"Hey, Emma!" Ross smiled from ear to ear as her wrapped his arms around his girl. Picking her up, Ross towards the couch and sat down next to Rachel. "So," He tickled Emma and after hearing her small giggles, continued, "How's my baby girl been today?" He just laughed when Emma stared up at him, a smile planted on her beautiful face.

Rachel decided to answer," Molly said she's been really good, although she didn't want to go to sleep last night apparently."

At the mention of last night, Ross faced her, "Yeah..last night.." He felt Emma's small body wiggling around and sat her down. When she started to whine, Ross gently kissed her forehead and said, "Sweetie, Mommy and Daddy need to talk."

Rachel began to feel nervous again. She watched as he placed another kiss to Emma's head and Emma soon found delight in her toys scattered around the livingroom.

When he saw that his daughter was busy, Ross turned back to Rachel. "So..where do we.." Rachel could tell he was having trouble but decided to just keep queit. She didn't really know what to say either. "Where exactly do we stand? I mean..we had a good time, right?"

Rachel felt herself nodding but still couldn't say anything.

"Well" He paused and his eyes landed on Emma for a few seconds before switching back to Rachel, "I'm sorry that last night didn't...end the way you wanted."

Rachel finally found her voice, "Ross. I'm sorry."

"What?"

She sighed and ran a hand through her hair,"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to..act like that last night. I don't know what I was thinking.." Her eyes looked anywhere but his, "We said we were going to take it slow and I..and now I feel so embarrassed!" She closed her eyes and with her elbows on her knees, layed her head in her hands. She could feel Ross's eyes on her but she didn't look up.

"Well, I still could have kissed you goodnight."

Rachel raised her head and stared at him. She chuckled a bit after she heard his own chuckle.

Before she had time to think, Rachel had placed her right hand softly on his leg. Her eyes connected with his and she couldn't look away. She had always loved his eyes. They were gorgeous.

Her heart beat quickened as she felt his hand cover her's. Her eye's finally left his but they didn't go far. Instead she found herself staring at his lips. The lips that had always felt so amazing pressed against hers. She faintly heard him whisper her name and her eyes found his again.

The next thing she knew, their faces were barely an inch apart. Deciding that was too far apart, Rachel leaned forward untill her lips met his.

Rachel felt that familiar feeling filter through her body. She felt the fireworks that his kisses always set off and could barely supress a moan when she felt his hand carress her cheek.

Just as she was about to deepen the kiss, a loud shriek filled the room and the two broke apart. Rachel smiled as she felt her little girl trying to climb into her lap. Bringing Emma into her lap, she glanced at Ross and saw a smile there as well.

"Hey Em," Ross held onto Emma's tiny hand, "Guess what? You're gonna be a big sister."

Rachel knew that Emma wouldn't really understand but her heart melted as Emma grinned and her giggles graced their ears.


	13. Chapter 13

This is by far the longest chapter I have written. Actually it's longer than anything I've written, as far as Fanfiction goes. So I am very satisfied with it. I am in love with this chapter, not to sound concieted, and it's probably my favorite so far :) I hope you all enjoy it as well!

It is also the last chapter before a timejump. The next one will probably be around 2 months later. And then the one after that will skip too. I have to get this pregnancy moving lol. There are three flashbacks in this chapter, too, and they are in italics.

By the way, have to have a little disclaimer here. You all know I don't own FRIENDS, but I did borrow some scenes and lines from two episodes for this chapter. TOW Rachel's going away party and The last one.

SO, with that said, I hope you enjoy Chapter 13 as much as I did writing it!

R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R

The past 24 hours had been hectic.

First, that kiss. Rachel felt a little bad about silently cursing her daughter for her bad timing. Sure, they had both just agreed, for a second time, that they were going to take it slow, so she knew nothing would have happened. But still...it had been a while since she had just made out like a crazy , that wouldn't have been a such great idea with her being a mother and her daughter in the same room. Rachel still couldn't control the feelings she had gotten though and honestly, didn't know how long she could handle this 'going slow' thing.

Their 'family' time had been interupted when Monica had burst through the door.

_Rachel watched as Emma leaned slightly forward and met her father halfway. Still sitting in Rachel's lap, Emma giggled when Ross placed a quick kiss to one cheek, then the other, before he swiftly pulled her into his own lap. While he smothered her with kisses, she continued to laugh and tried to cover her face with her small hands._

_"Mommy!"_

_Rachel smiled at her daughter's cry for help followed by another stream of giggles. "Sweetie, I wish I could help, I do."_

_Ross suddenly stopped. He leaned away from Emma and his hands, which had been tickling his child, came to a halt as well._

_Rachel tried to hold back her laughter as she saw Emma freeze, waiting for the tickling and kissing to start back up at any minute. After a couple seconds and she realized nothing was happening, Emma leaped (as well as any 2 year old can leap) back onto the safety of her mother's lap. Her hand's grasped at Rachel's as she watched her father, a smile beginning to spread on her face._

_"Oh," Ross started in a mock-hurt tone. "I see. I guess you don't love Daddy anymore.."_

_Rachel glanced down at her daughter's face and saw the smile slowly vanish. Her expression now somewhat confused._

_Ross continued, "Daddy was just trying to give his Emma kisses and show her how much he loved her. But.." A fake sigh slipped past his lips and he shook his head, dramatically, "Now I know...you love Mommy more than Daddy." His head dropped into the palms of his hands._

_Rachel shook her head at the game he was playing and grinned. That was evil._

_Emma's smile soon reapeared and she laughed softly, "No, Daddy!" _

_Rachel felt Emma scooting off her lap again and closer to Ross._

_"Daddy!" Emma tried to pry his hands away from his face. When they didn't budge, Emma grabbed onto one of his arms and began to pull. "Daddy!"_

_"What?" Ross's voice was a little muffled, his hands pressed against his face. "You don't love me!"_

_"Yes!" Emma squealed still trying to get his hands away from his face._

_Ross slid his hands down his face to show the hidden smile. "You love me? You love Daddy?"_

_"Yes!" Emma repeated._

_Rachel's heart melted when Emma gave Ross a gentle kiss and settled back into his lap._

_"Daddy loves you too." He whispered back and soon his eyes found Rachel's._

_Just as she was about to speak, the apartment door flew open. In rushed Monica, a few tears trickling down her cheeks._

_"Mon! What's wrong?" Rachel stood , ready to embrace her best friend._

_"Erica's having the baby! She's having the baby!"_

_"Oh my God!" Rachel and Ross both exclaimed._

_"Yeah, so we need to go to the hospital and...and" Rachel noticed she was shaking. "and we haven't finished packing..The baby's coming and we aren't packed!"_

_Rachel ran to her and gave her a quick hug, "It's okay, Monica. Everything will get taken care of. Just go...go meet your baby!" She smiled while saying the last words and Monica's face soon mirrored her's._

So while Monica and Chandler had hurried to the hospital with Erica, Rachel and Ross had carried Emma across the hall. They found Joey and Pheobe already there. After gushing about how exciting it all was, they got to work. With Emma playing in nearby sight, the four began packing.

_Slumping down into the softness of the couch, Rachel closed her eyes. They had been working for 5 hours. Well...okay, 4 hours. One hour had been spent goofing off. Joey had wrapped his head in bubblewrap and the other 3 had taken turns punching him. A ghost of a smile apeared on Rachel's face as she remembered what had happened next. Thinking it was his greatest idea yet, Joey had stuffed tons of stryofoam peanuts down his pants. The sly grin on Pheobe's face as she kicked him had made her chuckle. The chuckle had disapeared when Joey hit the ground, letting out a groan. _

_Rachel opened her eyes slightly and glanced at the chair to her right. Joey sat, a bag of ice squished between his legs. It reminded her of their disaster of a date and how it had ended in almost the same situation. She should have known it wouldn't have worked out between them. They were just too good of friends. Plus, you can't build a relationship on just lust. That's what it had been with her and Joey. Lust. Sure there had been some love but the kind of love that doesn't support a relationship. She loved him..as her best friend. _

_It was odd to think back and remember her thoughts that night. She had feared that she would be a single mother forever, as dramatic as that sounded. She had realized her only steady relationship had been with Ross. Her heart had almost broken in two thinking about him with Charlie. He had so many relationships since their breakup. Hell, he had gotten married! He had no trouble moving on..so why was it so hard for her?_

_Rachel didn't know why she didn't see it that night. She guessed it must have been because she had just wanted a moment for pity. Yet another one of her relationships had crashed and burned while another one of Ross's was blossoming. Now, Rachel knew. Sure Ross's relationships had lasted longer than any of her's but..they never lasted in the end. Almost all of them ended in some way..because of her._

_Her eyelids began to droop again. She couldn't go to sleep though. They still had more packing to finish. She would just rest a little..._

_A hand covered her's. Then another stroked her hair. A finger ever so gently trailed from her cheek down to her chin. A whisper, "Rachel."_

_Her eyes opened slowly and they took in her surroundings. Monica's and Chandler's livingroom. what? Rachel started to sit up, noticing she was laying down on their couch. She realized the comfort of the hand was still on her's. Her eye's dropped to the hand and a smile graced her lips. She knew that hand._

_"Hey," She said, finally looking up at him._

_He smiled, "Hey." Pause. "I think you'd better get to bed."_

_Rachel glanced around, searching for the clock. They had already packed it. Turning back to him, she asked, "What time is it?"_

_Ross looked at his watch and replied, "2:34 in the morning."_

_Wow. It had been over 2 hours ago when she had first sat down for a rest. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to fall asleep. Has Monica called?"_

_Ross nodded, "Yeah, but..nothing yet."_

_"Okay. Well how much do we have left?" She asked, gesturing to the almost empty room._

_Ross shrugged, "Just a little bit, but we're leaving it for the later. Joey and Pheobe just left."_

_So they were alone. _

_Didn't matter anyway, she thought with a sigh. They were taking things slow. Plus, she doubt Monica would be too happy about them having sex on her couch...again._

_"What?"_

_"Nothing. I was just thinking about...things." _

_Rachel smiled when she saw his face light up. Before she had time to think twice, she leaned forward and pressed her lips to his. The kiss was soft and didn't last very long, but just the fact that she could kiss him again made Rachel giddy._

_"Goodnight Ross."_

Walking back to her room that night had been hard, but Rachel really was exhausted. She hated packing. Every little thing about it. She would have been satisfied to just fall asleep on the couch, in Ross's arms but..they had both went their seperate ways. So Rachel had kissed her daughter, who layed sound asleep in her crib, then crawled into her own bed, and drifted off to sleep, knowing that the rest of the day would be heartbreaking.

It was moving day.

_Sandra Green had called asking if she could babysit. That suprised Rachel. Sure her mother loved Emma and always accepted with a smile when they asked for a sitter but...they always had to ask. Sandra had simply said, "I know this will be a long day for you." Rachel had almost broke down right then, but held it in and agreed._

_As soon as Emma had left with her grandmother, Rachel walked across the hall. She barely had time to close the door before Joey jumped towards her._

_"The baby's here!" He exclaimed, waving a hand around, still latched onto the phone._

_Rachel gasped, a hand shooting up to cover her mouth, "Really?!"_

_The door opened and Ross along with Pheobe walked in, 4 cups of coffee in Ross's hands and 2 bags of bagels in Pheobe's._

_"The baby's here!" Rachel and Joey screamed together._

_"Oh my God!" Ross's face lit up with a smile. Rachel thought he looked adorable. "I'm an uncle!"_

_"Wow!" Pheobe smiled brightly._

_Rachel turned back to Joey, "Now, did they say anything else?"_

_Joey shook his head, "Monica just called from the cab. She said they should be here any minute. And apparently, there's some big surprise."_

_"Did she sound happy about it? 'Cause my friend Ethel's baby was born with a teeny, tiny beard." Pheobe's hand rubbed her chin, imitating a beard._

_Soon, they heard someone coming through the open doorway and they turned to see Monica enter, a baby cradled in her arms._

_The four surrounded her, all in awe of the little wonder she carried. They didn't even notice someone else walking in._

_"Hey," Chandler annouced, a bundle in his arms as well._

_Rachel had to do a doubletake. She wasn't the only one. Two babies?! _

_As Monica and Chandler explained that Erica had been pregnant with twins, Rachel obeserved her friends. She saw nothing but happiness._

Collapsing onto her bed, Rachel tried to keep more tears from coming. She had already cried enough for one day. Shouldn't she be all dried out? Only a couple hours ago, Rachel had to say goodbye to two of her best friends. Tears had been shed by all of them and when they pulled away, Jack and Erica safely in their car seats, Rachel let Ross hold her. The rest of them had sat and talked for almost an hour, just about old times, before Rachel had excused herself and fled to her apartment.

Glancing at the empty crib, Rachel sighed. It's not like she had Emma to take her mind off things. She was at Rachel's mom's for the night. Which was probably for the best. She wouldn't want Emma to see her mother so choked up.

A knock at her door had Rachel sitting up. "Come in." She smiled weakly when Ross entered.

"Hey." He took a seat next to her, his hand automatically resting on her knee.

"Hey," She sniffled and tucked some of her hair behind her ear.

"It'll get better. We'll see them again before you know it." Ross assured her, his thumb now gently rubbing against her knee.

Rachel just nodded, knowing she couldn't talk about it without crying again. So she changed the subject, "You know I was thinking..I think it's time we tell our parents," She looked at him, "about the baby."

"Great. That'll make your father love me even more!" Ross said, his tone dripping with sarcasm.

"Ross.." Rachel started but realized he was right. "Fine..we'll wait with him but..I think we really should tell the others."

"Yeah," Ross agreed, "And about us.." He added the last part cautiously.

Rachel grinned, "What about us?" She teased.

Instead of answering her, Ross just kissed her. Rachel didn't object, of course, and returned the kiss. She poured all the crazy feelings she had been having for him into that kiss. It was passionate. It was romantic. It was something she had missed so much.

Rachel felt herself being gently pushed backwards, further into the matress. Reluctantly breaking the kiss, Rachel had to ask, "What about going slow?"

Ross's lips were a mere inch away from her's. She needed to feel them again and regretted asking, afraid he would back off now.

Ross stared at her intensely, "Is that what you want to do?," He whispered.

"No."

Rachel hadn't meant for the answer to come so quickly or to look so desperate but..it was Ross. Of course she wanted this.

As they made love, Rachel's thought's were no where near her best friends moving and hardly getting to see them. No, her thought's were only of the man kissing her, the way she felt about him, and the love reflected back in his eyes.

R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R

So sorry about the no details thing with the sex. I don't want to disappoint anyone but, this story is staying PG-13. Not trying to get too personal but I, myself, am waiting for marriage, so I have no experience with all that, so I'm not going to try to write it. Buuut, you can be creative ;)

So, was that long enough?? :D


End file.
